elderscrollsfandomcom_pt-20200214-history
Akatosh
Akatosh, o Dragão-Deus do Tempo,Varieties of Faith in the Empire é a divindade chefe dos Nove Divinos,For my Gods and Emperor a religião oficial dos impérios humanos em grande parte da história de Tamriel. Ele representa as qualidades de perseverança, invencibilidade e legitimidade eterna. Juntamente com Lorkhan e Mara, ele é uma das três divindades encontradas em quase todas as religiões Tamrielicas, com apenas os Dunmer e Orcs não tem o dragão-deus do tempo em sua crença.The Monomyth Ele é geralmente considerado o primeiro dos deuses a se formar no Lugar de Início. Depois de se estabelecer, outros espíritos seguiram seu exemplo e surgiram os vários panteões do mundo. Before the Ages of Man sugere que ele e Auri-El são o mesmo ser, mas confirma que após a sua formação, o tempo começou.Before the Ages of Man Akatosh é considerado o deus-defensor do Império. Locais de adoração Capela Na província de Cyrodiil, sua principal capela era localizada na cidade de Kvatch. Era o deus mais proeminente representado no Temple of the One em Imperial City.Guide to the Imperial City O Temple of the Divines, na cidade de Solitude, na província de Skyrim, tem um Santuário de Akatosh. Bênçãos Em suas capelas, Akatosh abençoa paroquianos com aumento de magicka e velocidade. Os livros Ten Commands: Nine Divines tem o seguinte comando de Akatosh: Templos construídos em sua honra podem ser vistos no Arboretum, e no Temple of the One, ambos localizados em Imperial City Arriana Valga, a Condessa de Chorrol, é uma seguidora devota.Guide to Chorrol Santuários *Sudeste de Skingrad e leste de Silorn *Leste de Anvil e norte de Fort Strand *Sul de Bruma e norte de Orange Road *Fora da muralha sul de Cheydinhal Rezando em qualquer um desses concederá o Spell Jaws of Akatosh. Dragon Breaks Uma Dragon Break é um evento onde a linha do tempo do mundo de Nirn é dividida. Eles são conhecidos como Dragon Breaks porque Akatosh, que é representado como um Dragão, é o deus do tempo e portanto uma ruptura na linha do tempo pode ser vista como romper o Dragão, por assim dizer. Somente três Dragon Breaks foram registradas e verificadas historicamente já que, devido a sua natureza, a maioria das pessoas desconhecem suas ocorrências. A primeira foi chamada de Middle Dawn e ocorreu quando as Seletivas Marukhati "dançaram sob a torre".Where Were You When the Dragon Broke? Isso foi feito para remover os aspectos meros de Akatosh, que as Seletivas consideraram ofensivas.Vindication for the Dragon Break Durou por 1.008 ou 150 anos.The Dragon Break Reexamined A segunda Dragon Break registrada foi a chamada Warp in the West (ou o Milagre da Paz), que foi causada pela construção do Numidium em , no entanto, é mencionado que Akatosh, Mara e Stendarr foram responsáveis por este evento.The Warp in the West O terceiro Dragon Break, apresentado em , ocorreu quando os antigos Nords lançaram Alduin para a frente no tempo. Amulet of Kings thumb|250px|Estátua de Akatosh em [[Cyrodiil.]] O artefato conhecido como o Amulet of Kings foi criado por Akatosh. Como senhor dos Aedra, Akatosh sentiu pena da condição dos homens, que eram escravos dos Ayleid,ight of Men, who were slaves of the Ayleids,Shezzar and the Nine Divines e retirando o precioso sangue de seu próprio coração, abençoou Alessia com o sangue dos dragões. Ele também fez um pacto que enquanto a linhagem de Alessia fossem leais ao sangue dos dragões, Akatosh se empenharia em selar o Oblivion Gate para sempre e impedir os exércitos de Daedra e mortos-vivos aos seus inimigos, os Ayleids.The Amulet of Kings Akatosh então deu o Amulet of Kings para Alessia e o Eterno Dragonfires que, quando aceso, limitaria os Deadra aos reinos de Oblivion. O amuleto contém uma gema de Alessia e oito outras gemas, uma para cada um dos Oito Divinos. Curiosidades *Em The Four Suitors of Benitah, Kena Warfel Tomasin diz que é possível provar que Akatosh, Oblivion e Nirn são a mesma coisa.The Four Suitors of Benitah *Na série de livros King Edward, Akatosh aparece como um Dragão Dourado, e permitiu Edward montar nele.King Edward, Book I *Na linguagem dos dragões, Akatosh é o equivalente a "Bormahu", afirmado por Paarthurnax após completar as Quests Principais em . *O Deus Khajiiti Alkosh é conhecido por ser uma variação Khajiiti do Deus Akatosh. Referências de:Akatosh en:Akatosh es:Akatosh fr:Akatosh it:Akatosh nl:Akatosh pl:Akatosh ru:Акатош sv:Akatosh uk:Акатош Categoria:Divindades Categoria:Nove Divindades Categoria:Aedra Categoria:Knights of the Nine: Personagens Categoria:Oblivion: Personagens Categoria:Lore: Masculinos Categoria:Lore: Personagens